


輪

by woodxx



Series: W貘良2020紀念周活動 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodxx/pseuds/woodxx
Summary: 五年前，貘良與父親即將返回日本的那個晚上。
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Tendershipping - Relationship, W貘良, バク獏
Series: W貘良2020紀念周活動 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	輪

**Author's Note:**

> For Tendershipping Week 2020. Day One: Ring

「了，爸爸先去休息了，你也早點睡吧。」男人說。

「好的，爸爸。」男孩回答，他剛從浴室出來，濕漉漉的白色長髮緊貼在他細瘦的後頸上，還隱約冒著蒸氣。貘良闔上房間的連通門後，撲通一聲地躺在床上。旅館準備的浴袍是成人尺寸，幾乎可以將他整個人裹住，他索性把浴袍的綁帶隨便打了幾個節，就充當是今晚的睡衣。

他和父親明天就要回日本了，行李已經打包得差不多，來自當地市集的紀念品－駱駝玩偶、人面獅身像的迷你模型、和一大盒椰絲甜糕塞滿了他隨身的後背包。由於工作性質特殊，父親能夠陪伴家人的時間寥寥可數。因此當父親開口詢問自己想不想同行的時候，貘良幾乎整個人跳了起來。整趟旅行雖然路途辛苦，但是迥異於家鄉的異國風景確實讓他大開眼界。

其中，最讓貘良著迷的紀念品是一條形狀古怪的黃金項鍊。項鍊的主體是一個工整的圓輪，中間鑲有一片三角形底板，而板上刻著烏加眼；五根錐形的指針則是半固定在輪間的卡榫，會隨著配戴者的動作晃動，發出銀鈴般悅耳的金屬碰撞聲。對於喜歡異國工藝品遠勝於棒球手套的貘良而言，這條項鍊就像是一件過於精巧的高級玩具，有著不可思議的吸引力。

貘良爬過他稍早堆起的枕頭團，拾起床頭櫃上的千年輪仔細端詳。他知道父親對於這件傳聞中的神祕古物一直興致高昂，他們透過許多人脈打聽，輾轉跑了好幾個地方，中途幾乎快要放棄。最後，父親終於在一座荒蕪的小村莊如願以償地買到項鍊。然而那一晚，自己偏偏卻在最關鍵的時候睡著了，什麼細節也不記得。醒來的時候，千年輪已經戴在自己的脖子上。父親說，這條項鍊選擇了自己，所以它是你的了喔。這讓貘良感到受寵若驚。

他輕輕撫摸千年輪的環，「請多指教喔。」貘良靦腆的說。他有點生疏地掛起項鍊，貴金屬遠低於房間溫度的冰冷觸感讓他不小心驚呼了一聲。今後開始，自己就會漸漸習慣這種溫度了吧，他心想...... 在下一個瞬間，便被排山倒海而來的睡意吞沒。

同時，一個半透明的男孩佇立在貘良床邊。

他的容貌與貘良極其相似，乍看之下，兩人之間唯一的差異只有前者稍稍翹起的兩撮前髮。但是細究便會發現男孩有著一對蛇般的猩紅色雙眼，正興致高昂地盯著昏睡過去的貘良。本應與貘良同樣柔和的五官，卻沒有任何童稚的表情。他甚至沒有在呼吸。比起活生生的小男孩，他更像是隱藏在人形皮囊下的一塊混濁的影子。

「貘良（Ba-ku-ra）。」幽靈輕聲複述宿主的名字，這幾個音節聽起來格外順耳，他很中意。

名為貘良了的容器有著秀氣的面孔與雪白的皮膚，以及對於男性來說太過濃密的纖長睫毛。身體虛弱，怕黑，與父母及妹妹同住，家境優渥。幽靈在腦中反覆咀嚼男孩的回憶。平時明明是個衣冠楚楚、容易緊張的小少爺，現在卻和斷了線的人偶一樣，毫無防備地昏睡在大床上任人處置。

蒼白的幽靈揮了揮手，掛在貘良胸前的千年輪便散發出淡金色的微光回應。圓滑的針緣首先推開了浴袍的邊緣，在貘良裸露的胸膛上盡情舒展開來，一路往下，活物般貪婪地吸取少年的溫度。尖銳的針端則沿著胸骨的起伏來回移動，一遍遍試探這副軀體的形狀，在柔軟的皮膚上留下幾乎看不見的豬肝色抓痕。幽靈是輪，輪也是幽靈的一部分。他必須透過這種方式去感受。

男孩的體內溫暖又舒適，幽靈回想著那晚過於成功的憑依，他從未料到居然有機會碰上這麼契合的身體。雖然年幼，但是充滿了可塑性。漫長的三千年時光中，有男有女，從竊賊到商人，無數人妄圖將千年輪納為己有，最後卻落至當場被詛咒之火焚燒致死，或是橫屍街頭的命運。從未有人能夠真正與它共存。不過，眼前的男孩卻提供了一種全新的可能性，這讓沉眠多年的他興起一股稱得上是喜悅的戰慄感。或許這次就是盼望已久的復仇機會。

「嗯......」尚未恢復意識的貘良突然打了個哆嗦，大概是冷吧，男孩下意識地往被單裡蹭，反倒讓細瘦的雙腿從浴袍的縫隙間露了出來，讓他蜷曲起來的身影顯得更加單薄。這令幽靈的動作稍微停頓了一下。他已經收斂許多，也漸漸掌握住不會留下瘀青或影響記憶的技巧，絕對不會為得來不易的肉體造成負荷。他撩起男孩半乾的瀏海，用冰涼的手背輕輕碰了碰對方冒著汗珠的額頭。當然，照顧好自己的東西本來就是飼主的本分。

幽靈肆無忌憚地爬上了男孩的床，他不介意親自讓對方暖和起來，「也請多指教，宿主大人。」他咧嘴笑著說。

無邊無盡的黑暗終於抓住了貘良。

**Author's Note:**

> 很開心能夠參與 #tendershipweek2020，這是我人生中第一個喜歡上的CP，所以想趁機寫一些文回饋fandom。因為工作忙碌，這次沒辦法及時完成七項題目，只能寫多少貼多少，如果能稍微為大家帶來一些樂趣就好了。角色OOC都是我的鍋，BKBK的可愛是真的！
> 
> I'm very glad to participate in #tendershipweek2020. Tendershipping is my OTP and thus, I would love to devote something for the fandom. So far, I've finished 3 of the total 7 prompts, and I will post them on the corresponding days. Enjoy.


End file.
